Un Momento para los Dos
by Ozz Forerunner 92
Summary: Kanie Seiya cumplió con su jornada laboral en el fabuloso Amagi Brilliant Park, el gerente del parque recibe la visita de su asistente Sento Isuzu, pero sucede algo inesperado, una confesión hace que la jornada laboral tenga "horas extras". Posteriormente el Gerente y su asistente gozarán de dicho privilegio a solas en la oficina. (Contenido para mayores de 18) Un poco de Lemon.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic, le pertenecen a ****Shoji Gatoh y a Yuka Nakajima.**

**Hola!, soy Ozz Forerunner 92...supongo que seré el primero en escribir un fic en español de Amagi Brilliant Park. Este proyecto solo será un one-shot por el momento, si veo que se interesan por esta historia, pues lo continuaré, aunque lo desarrollaré de otra manera...pero la trama será la misma.**

**Pues digamos que hago este fic... para aquellos que se quedaron con ganas de saber qué hubiera pasado entre Kanie Seiya y Sento Isuzu, la historia la ubico después de dónde acabó el anime...incluyendo el capítulo del PV (Vídeo Promocional)...este fic dará uso a los personajes del manga. Aunque el desarrollo de la historia hará que participen de una manera diferente, o casi igual. XD!**

**"GUIA"**

***NARRADOR.**

*"Diálogos".

*, formas de actuar y expresiones en el tono de voz.

_**Advertencia: Este one-shot, contiene escenas para mayores de edad (+18).**_

* * *

**"ONE-SHOT"**

***Un Momento para Nosotros***

**El próspero parque de atracciones de la ciudad Amagi, una vez más había cumplido con una ardua jornada de trabajo, en el cual consistía en brindar sonrisas y alegría a sus preciados clientes, del cual actualmente ya exceden por mucho la cantidad que anteriormente tenían cómo meta.**

**Kanie Seiya, actual gerente del parque, con su destreza y habilidad en el carisma y en el uso de una buena planificación y coordinación por parte del staff y de colaboraciones de los más recientes empleados...han hecho del parque Amagi, un lugar muy agradable para las familias y para todo aquel que busca pasar el tiempo de la manera más cálida posible.**

**Kanie Seiya se distingue por ser un chico de 16 años y con una estatura de 175 cm, de cabellos cortos de color oscuro y con ojos de un color ámbar. Técnicamente, este chico, hablando de manera físicamente, es guapo y muy bien parecido...al punto de que se ve bien con cualquier ropa con la que se vista, por otra parte su personalidad, es arruinada por un solo detalle: es completamente narcisista.**

**El chico, si bien...él mismo lo ha admitido, no evita el verse al espejo para admirar su "belleza", si no hubiera sido gerente del parque, tal vez hubiera terminado como un modelo profesional. Aunque posteriormente, debido a las influencias que vivió y compartió en el parque, hicieron que al menos el joven Kanie se volviera un persona más considerada en su entorno y también, lo ayudó el conocer a las "personas" de dicho parque, puesto que él mismo admite... que no hubiera logrado dicha hazaña sin ellos... y eso es algo en el cual, pese a que hubo muchos mal entendimientos entre ellos, el staff completo...han dicho reconocer a Kanie Seiya como el héroe del Parque Brillante de la ciudad Amagi. Porque, más que salvar al parque, salvó a la hermosa princesa Latifah de desaparecer, puesto que la vida de la preciosa nena dependía de una manera fulminante del alegre recinto de juegos y atracciones.**

**Regresando a lo hechos actuales, Kanie Seiya estaba despejando y limpiando su espacio de trabajo, puesto que ya eran las 10:30 de la noche...ya era momento de que todos los trabajadores se retiraran a descansar para conseguir un excelente desempeño el día de mañana.**

"Phew~", soltó un suspiro de cansancio, el joven gerente al momento de pasar su brazo sobre su frente para quitar un poco de sudor de la misma.

**Kanie Seiya llevaba puesto su uniforme de Gerente del parque, en el cual consistía en una chaqueta azul con adornos dorados, llevaba camisa blanca y una corbata roja atada a ella, tenia puesto unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo oscuro color.**

"Otro día pasa, y el parque crece aun más... a este paso, el pensar en una cadena de parques en todo el mundo...ya no seria un disparate", dijo Kanie feliz y orgulloso del trabajo que han logrado en tan poco tiempo.

"Ya casi han pasado 5 meses desde que inicié mi trabajo aquí, y aun recuerdo cómo es que se veía este lugar", mencionó nostálgico.

**Al momento que ya disponía irse de su oficina, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, avisando el querer ingresar a la oficina.**

"Pase", Kanie respondió con naturalidad .

**Al momento, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una hermosa chica.**

**Se trataba de Sento Isuzu, la bella y atractiva chica se describía de cabellos largos de un leve color marrón al cual lo llevaba atado con listón blanco con bordes café.**

**Dicho listón atado, hacia que tomará el look de cola de caballo y su cabello se extendía hasta su cintura. Sus ojos ofrecían el mismo color que su cabello (marrón ligero), y poseía una destacada figura curvilínea...del cual resaltaba mucho sus pechos. Ella llevaba puesto su uniforme de trabajo, el cual consistían en una chaqueta roja con adornos dorados, y aparte llevaba un listón blanco atado en el cuello de su chaqueta. Vestía la versión sin magas de su chaqueta, la cual hacia lucir su bella y delicada piel cremosa, además detallando aun más su uniforme, se destaca una falda oscura con adornos blancos, dicha falda se extendía hasta sus muslos.**

**Además, poseía unas largas y bien torneadas piernas al cual estaban adornadas con unas medias altas de color blanco, las cuales llegaban a sus muslos...dichas medias tenían unas cintas negras en la parte superior. Y para finalizar, llevaba unos zapatos negros con cordones grises.**

**La preciosa chica, tenia una actitud estoica por lo que usualmente su rostro es visto sin algún tipo de expresión.**

"Ohh, Sento...¿qué sucede?, dijo Kanie.

"Yo...solo había venido para discutir sobre lo que vamos hacer con el proyecto para extender el parque", Sento dijo con simpleza.

"Ahh, pues ese proyecto...aun falta que lo discuta muy bien con Taramo, ya sabes que ese topo con corbata y casco tiene su actitud", dijo Kanie.

"Entonces, espero que podamos discutirlo a primera hora mañana", dijo Sento para después dar media vuelta y proseguir a retirarse de la oficina.

"¡Espera Sento!", Kanie alzó un poco su voz para frenar a la chica.

"¿Qué ocurre, Kanie-kun?", Sento se mostró algo nerviosa debido al llamado del Gerente.

"Antes de que te vayas, quisiera hablar un poco contigo", Kanie se mostraba serio.

**La chica obedeció lo demandado por su jefe y entonces cerró la puerta y se quedó a escuchar lo que quería el chico narcisista.**

"No seas tonta, párate enfrente de mi, quiero hablar cara a cara contigo", Kanie aun mantenía el mismo tono de voz.

I**suzu comenzó a sentirse nerviosa debido a la rudeza por cómo pedía las cosas el gerente, pero aun así, aun mantuvo su estoico rostro sin emociones y prosiguió a caminar hasta donde estaba parado el chico...específicamente, a mitad de la oficina y enfrente del escritorio de Kanie.**

"Por qué la seriedad Kanie-kun", Sento dijo algo nerviosa, como no queriendo mostrar debilidad.

"Dime, ¿tú crees que hice lo correcto con el vídeo promocional del parque?, dijo Kanie.

"Yo confió plenamente en tu juicio, además ambos vídeos son muy vistos en la Internet", dijo Sento.

"Hablé hace dos días con Toriken, y él me mencionó de dónde es que surgieron todas esas ideas disparatadas", dijo Kanie mostrando nuevamente su seriedad.

"Yo...lo siento, yo esperaba al menos hacer un buen trabajo con ese tipo de cosas, pero creo que incluso para hacer un vídeo...soy una inútil", dijo Sento algo triste mirando hacia el suelo.

"No te culpes, al fin y al cabo...como tu dices...fue un éxito", cuando Kanie dijo esto, la chica volvió alzar el rostro para ver la ligera sonrisa de su jefe...causándole un instantáneo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Y entonces, por qué el interés en algo que sucedió hace dos meses", dijo Sento nerviosa, al momento de empezar a jugar con sus cabellos para poder al menos disimular su nerviosismo y su sonrojo.

"Muestro interés, porque cuando hablé con Toriken...sobre las ideas que le distes...me llamó algo la atención sobre un comentario que le mencionaste", dijo Kanie.

"¿Qué tipo de comentario?", aun mostraba su nerviosismo la hermosa chica.

"Fue cuando hablamos sobre las imágenes que expusieron el físico de nuestros guardias de seguridad y también de el de aquel anciano", comentó Kanie, "y me dijo que tú le habías sugerido más imágenes de hombres...específicamente, de chicos lindos", terminó de hablar Kanie.

**Ante la ultima mención, Isuzu rápidamente formuló aquella situación cuando habló sobre ese aspecto con el triceratops amarillo encargado del vídeo.**

"Al parecer, según Toriken...tu querías verme en el vídeo, ¿cierto?", dijo Kanie para después caminar un poco más y acercarse a la nerviosa chica.

"No se de qué hablas", Sento estaba que sudaba de los nervios y de la vergüenza.

"Claro que sabes, Toriken me dijo que inmediatamente sacaste tu Steinberger para obligarlo a que se callara", dijo Kanie.

**Al termino de su dialogo, Seiya con su mano derecha...tomó el mentón de la chica para obligarla a que le viera los ojos.**

"Dime Sento, ¿qué acaso no sacas tu rifle cuando quieres evadir un tema quete hace sentir amenazada?", dijo Kanie esperando alguna reacción de la chica.

"Yo...yo...yo", todo el rostro de Sento estaba muy rojo de la vergüenza...haciendo sorprender al chico.

**De un movimiento rápido, Isuzu retiró bruscamente las manos del narcisista de su mentón y se alejó 3 pasos.**

"Sí...lo hice, quería ver tu cuerpo...quería ver tus músculos, hay algo malo con eso", dijo Sento alzando su voz, al momento de sacar su rifle debajo de su falda.

**Ante el acto, Kanie respondió inmediatamente, arrebatando el fusil de sus manos.**

"Por qué te pones así, solo quería escucharlo con tu propia voz", dijo Kanie, posteriormente dejó el rifle en su escritorio.

"¿Por qué me haces esto Kanie-kun?, ¿acaso es mi castigo por ser una pervertida?", dijo triste la chica.

"No te quiero avergonzar, y créeme que no tiene de malo que seas una pervertida", dijo Kanie.

"Y entonces...por qué tú", Sento no terminó de hablar por que la interrumpió el Gerente.

"Solo quería comprobar, que eres una chica con emociones...que al menos pueda mostrar vergüenza o miedo, puesto que siempre tienes ese rostro de robot...sin emociones", dijo Kanie.

**Posteriormente, Kanie comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta azul, luego su corbata y finalmente comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa blanca.**

"Kanie-kun, ¡¿qué estas haciendo?!", Sento estaba con el rostro rojo y como que queriéndose cubrir la cara con sus manos.

"¿qué no querías ver mi cuerpo, mis músculos, como tú decías?", Kanie posteriormente se retiró la camisa y ahora estaba semi-desnudo, mostrando su fisico que estaba marcado en cada área denotando una musculatura no tan exagerada.

**Isuzu ya no sabia hacia dónde ver.**

"Por favor, Kanie-kun...esto es demasiado", Sento comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, pero no esperó que de nuevo su jefe se anticipara...y ahora él se encontraba estorbándole la salida.

"Tú no te vas, ahora mismo todos están ya en sus casas...solo estamos tu y yo", dijo Kanie. Posteriormente el chico se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con seguro .

"¡Kanie-kun, por favor... es suficiente, pare ya con esta broma de mal gusto!", ante lo dicho...Isuzu sacó su segundo rifle debajo de su falda y le apuntó.

"Antes, era diferente Sento...puede que no lo hayas notado...pero te puedo asegurar que soy otro...desde que acepté mis propios sentimientos en silencio, yo dejé de ser el tipo raro y narcisista que tú, alguna vez amenazaste en aquel salón de clases", dijo Kanie.

"¿A qué te refieres con tus sentimientos?", dijo nerviosa pero también interesada la chica descendiente de los Kappa.

**Nuevamente, Seiya rápidamente le arrebató el rifle de las manos y lo arrojó al suelo. Posteriormente, abrazó a la chica de una manera casi demandante, consiguiendo un pequeño susto por parte de la hermosa chica. Ahora Seiya e Isuzu, se miraban los ojos directamente, ambos sonrojados con la misma magnitud.**

"¿A qué me refiero?", Seiya acercó más su rostro a Isuzu, haciéndola sentir débil e intimidada.

"Me refiero, a que te amo... chica torpe", dijo Kanie.

"Qué...", Isuzu no alcanzó a hablar...porque Seiya la besó en el acto.

**Isuzu, no sabia que hacer...sus ojos se estaban cerrando...dejándose llevar por aquella muestra de afecto, pero casi inmediatamente...la chica correspondió y ahora...terminó por rodear el cuello de su jefe con sus brazos. Los dos se besaban, manteniendo el sublime contacto y cerrando sus ojos para llevar el momento más intensamente.**

**Seiya por su parte, abrazó aun más a la chica, poniendo su brazo izquierdo en su cintura y la otra atrás de la cabeza, para exigir más el beso. Pero aun así, le exigió mucho más a su asistente...y prosiguió a meter su lengua, la cual fue recibida con gusto...ahora los dos mantenían una guerra de lenguas que ninguno de los dos querían perder, pero tampoco querían que terminara. Fue por los menos unos 20 segundos, en cual en la oficina del gerente estaba en silencio...el único emisor de sonido era el de los labios del Gerente y el de su asistente. A pesar de que los dos eran unos novatos en ese tipo de afecto...eso no evitó que los dos disgustaran cada angulo de la cavidad bucal del otro para proseguir cerrar los labios y volverlos abrir...para así conseguir el característico sonido de los labios realizando la mencionada acción (muack).**

**Pero cómo el oxigeno hizo aparecer su vital importancia al organismo, posteriormente se separaron muy lentamente.**

**Los dos abrieron los ojos, y se mostraron muy sonrojados...**

"Kanie-kun, yo...yo", Sento no sabia ni que decir.

"Sento...escúchame otra vez, te amo", dijo viéndola a los ojos. Por su parte, a la chica...le brillaban los ojos cuando escuchaba al chico decirlo otra vez.

"Kanie-kun, yo no se que es el amor...pero me pongo muy feliz cuando lo dices...y me pongo triste y nerviosa...cuando me imagino que me quieres remplazar", dijo Isuzu escondiéndose en el cuello del chico.

"Nunca te remplazaría, y ahora menos, anteriormente negaba una y otra vez mi amor hacia a ti, pero debido a las insistencias de Oba-san, de Muse y las Elementario, de Latifah, hasta incluso de Moffle...fue como llegué a comprender mis acciones de ahora", dijo Seiya, posteriormente comenzó a acariciar de una manera tierna la cabeza de Isuzu...además de que le brindaba pequeños y cortos besos en la frente, como si fuera el objeto más importante para él.

"Pero, Kanie-kun...¿entonces, es amor lo que siento por ti?", Isuzu alzó su rostro para ver los ojos de Seiya, en los ojos de la chica...se podían ver nerviosismo y dudas.

"Tu corazón te lo dirá, como lo hace el mio", dicho esto, Kanie puso la mano derecha de Isuzu en su pecho y luego la otra la ubicó en el pecho de la chica.

**Isuzu, se percató que los dos corazones latían en sincronía, y en una velocidad algo rápida.**

"Kanie-kun...", la chica estaba sonrojada por dos razones: una porque tenia su mano en el pecho desnudo de su jefe y la otra razón...era porque Seiya...volvía a acercarse hacia sus labios.

"Sento...no...Isuzu, ¿me amas?", dijo Kanie en espera de la respuesta.

**Posteriormente, después de unos segundos de estar viéndose los ojos...la chica quitó su mano de su pecho y del pecho de Kanie, para luego tomar el rostro de Kanie ubicando sus manos en cada mejilla del chico.**

"Yo...te amo...Seiya-kun", fue todo lo que dijo la chica.

**Y volvieron a besarse...pero ahora de una manera más demandante y más exigente...con desesperación y desenfreno. Seiya cargo de la cintura a su chica, sin desconectarse de sus labios, Isuzu hacia lo suyo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello y con sus piernas la cintura de su pareja.**

**Kanie le importó muy poco el orden que tenia en su escritorio, pese a que se había tardado minutos en arreglar dicho espacio de trabajo...él, de un manotazo, tiró todo lo que había para luego sentar a la chica que aun seguía con la insaciable batalla de lenguas.**

"Isuzu, tú...¿quieres?", Kanie lanzó la pregunta...esperando que su pareja entendiera el mensaje.

**La hermosa chica, no dijo nada, solo comenzó a desabotonar su chaqueta roja...para luego abrir dicha prenda, y enseñarle a su chico...todo lo que está dispuesta ofrecerle.**

**Seiya solo observaba la tan atractiva figura de su pareja, cada curva en su lugar...sin mencionar esos pechos tan tentadores que estaban cubiertos por un sostén de color rojo...el Gerente del parque mandó su código laboral a la mierda y volvió a besar a su asistente y además proseguir a acariciar su pecho izquierdo sobre dicha prenda intima.**

"Seiya-kun...me siento rara", dijo la chica lanzando unos pequeños suspiros.

Kanie ignoró el comentario, puesto que había conseguido desabrochar el sostén, para luego quitárselos...el Gerente fue fluido, y no se detuvo en darle placer a su asistente...ahora saboreando sus pechos desnudos.

"Seiya-kun...por favor, no pares...ahhh~", la voz de Isuzu comenzaba a distorsionarse por lo gemidos que comenzaban a surgir involuntariamente.

"Ahora, mucho menos me detendré...no pararé, hasta hacerte sentir mi amor por ti", la voz de Kanie se mostraba más ruda...debido a la excitación.

**Seiya hizo una pausa, y se dispuso a admirar aun mejor los pechos de su pareja, que eran grandes, bien proporcionados y suaves al tacto. Dicho atractivo femenino era adornados por unos pezones erectos y además algo ensalivados por la anterior atención que habían recibido.**

**Nuevamente comenzó a besar a Isuzu con la misma exigencia...por su parte la chica, desabrochaba el pantalón de Kanie, y posteriormente hacerlos caer...para mostrar su bóxer...de color negro.**

**Seiya, ignorando la falda, retiró súbitamente las bragas de Isuzu, que eran del mismo color que el de su sostén...**

"Ya estás lista para mi", dijo extasiado el narcisista...(quién diría que el tener relaciones...te hace, cambiar tu actitud).

"Seiya-kun, no digas eso...es vergonzoso", de igual manera...Isuzu mostraba un comportamiento distinto, ahora era dócil y tímida.

Seiya se quitó su bóxer, y le mostró a su pareja...que es lo que va obtener de él, al siguiente paso.

"Seiya-kun...es grande", Isuzu se admiró por el tamaño de su hombre.

"Tócalo, y hazme sentir tu amor", exigió Kanie.

**Ante la orden, Sento tomó el miembro de su jefe, y se impresionó por la dureza de éste y también por la longitud que había adquirido por la excitación.**

**Seiya...hacia lo propio..introduciendo dos dedos a la cavidad más intima de su pareja...**

"Seiya-kun...no sé que hacer", la voz de la chica se entrecortaba debido al placer que estaba recibiendo por los dedos que estaban en su intimidad.

"Solo juega con él...tómalo con tu mano y frótelo hacia arriba y hacia abajo sin parar", dicho esto...Seiya ahora dirigió su atención hacia a el cuello de Isuzu y al mismo tiempo lo hacia con el sexo de su asistente.

**El Gerente y su asistente, estaban disgustando de unos gloriosos minutos de placer...auto-complaciéndose el uno al otro...conforme pasaba el tiempo, aumentaban la velocidad y la fuerza de las mímicas en sus organismos sexuales. A pesar que la situación se dio de improvisto, no se detendrían...es como si fuera las horas extras del trabajo...pero la diferencia...es que ese momento...era solo para los dos.**

**20 minutos, en las que solamente se escuchaban gemidos, gruñidos y el sonido de la frotación de la piel, la piel que cubre el miembro masculino del Gerente y el de los pliegues de los labios íntimos de la cavidad femenina de la asistente. **

**Durante ese intervalo de tiempo, Seiya e Isuzu llegaron al clímax y se corrieron al menos unas tres veces.**

"Kanie-sama, Isuzu-san...¿están ahí?".

**La dulce y tierna voz de la princesa Latifah, se escuchó atrás de la puerta de la oficina, ante esto...Seiya e Isuzu se detuvieron al instante.**

"Por favor, contesten...los ando buscando, escuché que no los vieron salir de las oficina y me preocupé...", dijo Latifah preocupada.

**Ante eso, la nena vestida de princesa de cuento, sacó un manojo de llaves...para proceder abrir la oficina del Gerente.**

"Kanie-sama, Isuzu-san...¿qué están haciendo?", se mostró preocupada por lo que observaba en dicha oficina.

**En la oficina, se mostraban al Gerente y a su asistente...arreglando el escritorio y acomodando todos los objetos que se hallaban en el suelo.**

"¿Qué sucedió?, ¿por qué están las cosas tiradas en el suelo?", fueron las preguntas de la princesa.

"Pues -misteriosamente- se cayeron todas las cosas de mi escritorio, y pues Sento se quedó a ayudarme", dijo Kanie...misteriosamente agitado.

"No se preocupe, princesa...yo no podía dejar a Kanie-kun con este desastre...así que me quedé a ayudarlo", dijo Sento...extrañamente había residuos de sudor en su frente, además de tener los mechones de su cabello algo húmedos.

**De hecho los dos estaban agitados y sudados...pero increíblemente estaban vestidos como si nada hubiera ocurrido...como si no hubiera ocurrido la "hora extra" de la jornada laboral.**

"Pero por qué estaban encerrados...se podían haber asfixiado...no notan el inmenso calor que hay aquí...además huele...cómo si no se hubieran...bañado...mírense, están muy sudados...por favor cuando lleguen a casa...vayan a la ducha", les ordenó la nena de cabellos rubios ondulados como si fuera un castigo para los dos.

"Latifah, qué haces aquí...debes de estar en la cama-fumo", el que mencionó eso...no era más que la mascota principal del parque: Moffle.

"Es que estaba preocupada oji-san, cuando te escuché decir que no vieron salir a Kanie-sama y a Isuzu-san de la oficina...además hace mucho que cerró el parque", dijo Latifah.

"Latifah, creo que a veces...para mejorar el servicio de un trabajo es necesario unas *horas extras*,¿cierto?-fumo", ante lo dicho por Moffle...este dirigió su vista hacia al par como dando a entender...que es lo que sucedía hace apenas unos minutos.

**Después de que Moffle se retiró con la princesa, esta se despidió de la pareja que estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza, y la nena ignorando el tema de las "horas extras", les aconsejó que si lo querían hacer, que por lo menos estuvieran en lugar seguro...como en el departamento de la guardiana real.**

**Ante el inocente comentario de la princesa, la pareja parecía que estaban en estado de ebullición.**

**Moffle y Latifah se retiraron del lugar.**

"Isuzu, creo que es mejor hacerle caso a Latifah y seguir con nuestra jornada en tu departamento, ¿no te parece?", dijo Kanie con un tono juguetón, incomodando a su pareja.

"Seiya-kun, sabes que la princesa lo dijo sin saber que es lo que sucedía...entre...nosotros", dijo Sento avergonzada.

**Ante eso, Kanie se acercó a su tímida pareja.**

"Pero antes que se me olvide...¿quieres ser mi asistente de por vida?", dijo Kanie.

"Seiya-kun, yo...", apenas y articulaba alguna palabra la chica puesto que su jefe la volvía a abrazar, y le dedicaba una sensata mirada.

"Seiya-kun, por su puesto...me gustaría, además quisiera salir a otra cita contigo", dijo sonrojada y feliz, mientras envolvía con sus brazos el cuello de su ahora novio, por así decirlo.

**Los dos sonrieron, y procedieron a besarse...disfrutando "su momento juntos".**

"Genial, creo que tendremos más vídeos como estos-mi", dijo la chillona voz de una de las mascotas del parque...más bien el del mujeriego Tiramy.

"Fufufu, así que estas son las horas extras de nuestro Gerente y su secretaria-ron, Tiramy...envíaselas a Toriken-san para que las edite en formato Blue-ray y en calidad 4K-ron", mencionó la mascota con forma de carnero, de nombre Mascaron.

**Ante esto, la ahora pareja de enamorados, dirigieron su vista hacia la ventana de la oficina...hallándolos entre los arbustos y con una cámara en la mano de la mascota de color rosado.**

"Mi amado Gerente, supongo que como horas extras, también incluye el de disciplinar a los trabajadores, ¿cierto?", la voz de Sento se tornó oscura y tenebrosa.

"Claro que sí, mi querida asistente, te delego la total responsabilidad...aunque, pensándolo bien...que tal si los despides de manera definitiva...creo que hasta un perro y un mono...trabajarían mucho mejor que este par", pronunció de la misma manera Kanie.

**Ante eso...Sento Isuzu, sacó sus rifles y prosiguió a apuntar hacia las mencionadas mascotas...**

"No me hagan nada-mi", Tiramy dijo temblando de miedo.

"Yo no estaba aquí desde un principio, fue Tiramy el quien me invitó-ron", Mascaron dijo en mismas condiciones que su compañero.

"No me interesa, ahora sufran...fusión de los tres tipos de bala de Steinberger...-Bala del Portador del Dolor, Bala de la Realidad Olvidada y Bala del Paraíso Perdido"

""¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", gritaron con mucho dolor Tiramy y Mascaron.

**Quien no lo haría, Isuzu usó todo su arsenal...la bala para duplicar el dolor de un tropiezo, con la bala para borrar la memoria y finalmente, la bala para hacer que pierdas tus capacidades reproductivas de por vida...**

**¿FIN?...**

* * *

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR MI PARTE, ESPERO QUE HAYA PERSONAS DE HABLA HISPANA QUE LEAN ESTE FIC, PARA LA GENTE QUE HABLA INGLÉS, PUES CREO QUE SE INCOMODARAN DEBIDO A LAS "FAMOSAS TRADUCCIONES DE GOOGLE", MÁS SIN EMBARGO, ESPERO Y AL MENOS LES TRADUZCA BIEN MÍNIMO EL 70% DEL ONE-SHOT...**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS EN OTRA OCASIÓN, HASTA EL MOMENTO ADEMÁS DE ESTE FIC, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UN FIC DE FAIRY TAIL: "EL LEGENDARIO DRANGON SLAYER" ( HE PUBLICADO 7 CAPÍTULOS) Y UNO DE HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: "MEJORES DECISIONES, UN MEJOR DESTINO"( HE PUBLICADO 9 CAPÍTULOS), QUE DE HECHO ESTÁ ANIMANDO MUY BIEN A LOS LECTORES A PASEARSE DE NUEVO POR LOS FICS DE HOTD.**

**"GRACIAS POR LEER"**

**SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FORERUNNER 92...BYE. n_n"**


End file.
